shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clucky (Han Clucky)
Introduction Han Clucky is a member of Kimo's beast king army. He joined up at the begining of his story and serves under the Cub squade. Appearance Han has black shoulder lenght hair and sharp eyes. He wears a green armor and is always found keeps his Guandao with him at all times. Personality Clucky has a very laid bac personality. He jokes more time than he should, and that includes when he is being murdered. He also has a bad habit of flerting with every black hair women he comes by. This habit only extends to females with black hair. If there hair is any other color he is more than likely going to ignore them. When Clucky is not jokeing or seeking his future life partner he is training. Clucky takes his training very seriously. It even goes to the point of being religious. Clucky desires to catch up to Kimo, who he sees as his ultimate goal. He looks up to him as a father figure and a hump he must one day pass. It should be noted that Clucky has a love for corn and chicken. Abilities and Powers Spearmanship Clucky uses a guan dao which is a bit of a rarity on the sea. His weapon of choice came from his youth before he joined the Beast Kings Army. Clucky however does not have any special moves he performs with his weapon. Weapons The Flying Chicken - His Guan Dao. He has had it since he was a lad Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Devil Fruit For further information: Chicken Chicken Fruit (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary,Gives the user the ability to turn into a chicken, or chicken hybrid Type, Zoan Usage of the devil fruit History Clucky has a very fuzzy history. He does not remember who his parents were, but knows that they died out at sea. When he was young he was involved in a accedent with two ships. The end result of this accedent was both ships being stranded out at sea. Clucky parents and the other people on board the ship died of starvation. Clucky himself came close, but was saved by the Army of The Beast King. When they pulled him off the ship they discovered that he was a hammer. During his stay on the two sinking ships Clucky's father gave him a devil fruit to eat, not knowing what it was. Thus Clucky has had his power since the age of 4. As a boy Clucky was raised in the Beast King Army. He spent his days learning to fight from the pirates and his nights studying in Kimo's libary. Through hard work and determination he earned himself a position on the crew. When Kimo formed the Beast Kings Cubs, a small crew of young novice memebers he gave Clucky the position of first mate. Clucky accepted and has served in the spot for 2 years. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "Yes I do eat chicken, and no I do not feel bad about it." Trivia In his life Clucky has almost been fried 7 times. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Pirate Category:Army of the Beast King Category:Battle of the Alamo